


Kinktober # 3 Hypnosis

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sexy Dances, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Senku doesn't believe Gen can really hypnotize people, despite being a mentalist. So Gen proves it and has some fun with the scientist and makes a believer out of him.





	Kinktober # 3 Hypnosis

Kinktober Hypnosis

Doctor Stone

Gen/Senku

-x-

Senku was a man of science, even before the stone world. He knew of Gen, the boy was a mentalist dabbling in all kinds of mind games, including hypnosis. Call it what you want, but it’s manipulation. Some people are easier to manipulate than others, he never got why he was so popular.

The guy was in magazines, even on talk shows. In their old-world, they didn’t even talk or hang out, but now in the Stone World, they had formed an alliance. While Gen has shown his skill in messing with people of the stone world and is a talented liar. Senku just didn’t believe in hypnosis. He made no effort to hide it.

“You doubt my skills do you?” Gen asked with a smirk.

“I’m sure you are good at reading people, but Hypnosis is usually a stage gimmick.” Gen chuckled.

“Most people think that then they see my skill. Allow me to make a believer out of you!” Senku crossed his arms and the two had a staredown.

“Alright, but I’m Ten Billion percent sure it won’t work.”

“We’ll see!” he chuckled. He brought out his signature coin. “Now watch the pretty coin of old, and you will do as you are told.” Senku chuckled but kept looking at the swaying coin. “Watch the pretty coin of old, and you will do as you are told,” Gen repeated this phrase, and Senku found his mind wandering, the world around them turned black.

All Senku could see was the swaying coin, it swang back and forth, back and forth. His eyes glazed over, and his lids got heavy. “Now Senku, remove your clothing.”

The boy obeyed silently, and removed his stone world clothing and dropping each garment into a pile. Gen whistled, eying Senku’s smooth body. He wasn’t overly muscled but he took care of himself. Gen walked around him and took it all in as Senku stood patiently awaiting his next command. “Hmm, nice ass, not a bad piece to.”

One hand fondled Senku’s ass, while the other touched the boy’s soft dick. “Choices choices, I know, show me how you masturbate.” Senku raised his hand and spat into his palm, he reached down and took hold of his penis.

The scientist began to play with his soft cock, his blood rushing south causing his penis to harden. His free hand reach down and began to play with his smooth balls. “Oh man, I wish I had a camera.” Soon Senku was hard, the boy pulled back his foreskin and began to tease the tip, paying extra care to his glans.

Senku was so busy bringing science back to the world, he hasn’t had time to pay care to himself, judging from the size of the boy’s nuts. Senku’s skin began to flush as his lust built higher and higher. Gen couldn’t look away feeling his own manhood stir.

Pre-cum began to spill out, allowing Senku to jerk himself off faster. He released his balls and focused on pumping with one hand, using his free hand to tease the tip. His fast pumps had his balls bouncing.

Senku panted, his release building up, higher and higher. His pre-cum was overflowing, covering his hands, Gen licked his lips. His release came, and he blew his load all over his palm. His thick seed coated his hand, before back splashing over his stroking hand.

“That’s quite the mess, you should clean it up,” Gen watched with a smirk as Senku brought his hand to his lips and began to lick the semen off. “That’s hot!” he wiped his nose.

He didn’t have porn so he decided to use Senku for his entertainment. “Do you know the dick twirl?” Senku nodded. “Do it!”

Senku obeyed, putting his hands behind his head, and began to gyrate those hips making his cock go round and round. “Ohh fuck!” Gen watched, palming his confined arousal. “Play with your nipples!”

His hands dropped and began toying with his nipples, causing the buds to peek and Senku to moan. “Oh, did you play with your nipples in the past?” Senku nodded, and Gen facepalmed. “Of course, you would experiment with your own body.”

Playing with his nipples had Senku’s swinging cock swelling once more. “Make your cock dance for me, but don’t stop toying with those nips of yours.” Senku obeyed, he shook those hips and did some pelvic thrusts that had his hard-on swaying and busting, pre-cum getting thrown around. “Screw a camera I wish I had video equipment.”

As Senku did the pelvic thrust worthy of Rocky Horror, Gen started getting naked, his hard dick snapping up. Gen grabbed his cock and began jerking off to the show. “Yeah, shake it, baby, shake it,” the words were vague enough to be specific and Senku turned and began shaking his ass for Gen. “Ohh yeah!”

Gen watched the show pumping his cock faster and faster. Senku was just his type, a hung twink, he licked his lips. His thumb rubbed the sensitive head and he pumped himself faster. The live show was even better, Senku’s musk making his mouth water. He also wasn’t far from the splash zone, as some of Senku’s pre-cum hit him. In Senku’s hip-shaking Gen got a peek at the boy’s ass hole, and his cock twitched for some of that.

Playing with his nips and his previous orgasm had Senku sensitive and close to another orgasm. Gen wasn’t far behind him, so when Senku’s cock slapped his stomach he came, his cum erupting over his face, chest, and stomach. Gen followed suit and came all over his hand and stomach. “Hmm, Senku use that semen and play with your ass.”

Senku obeys, he turned around, after collecting his semen, his cum slicked fingers trace his tight little hole. Senku was like all curious young men, and he learned about all the pleasures one can find in his body, how? Through experimentation of course. This wasn’t the first time he’s played with his ass.

Gen watched as his slick digit penetrated his hole, it rocked back and forth before sinking deeper. “Oh wow!” A second finger was added and Senku began to work his hole open. The digits opened him wider and wider, and Gen’s cock got hard again. “Fuck yeah, come suck my dick while you play with your ass.” He wagged his cock as Senku turned around and got to work.

His mouth opened wide and the mentalist’s cock soon got sucked on by a talented mouth. “Ohh damn, you suck some good cock Senku!” he shivered and his hips bucked, Gen’s nuts smacking Senku’s chin. “I wonder who you practiced on back in the old days? Though I’m pretty sure I have a solid guess.”

Senku didn’t respond too busy with Gen’s penis in his mouth, he licked and sucked, using his tongue to push back Gen’s foreskin, giving access to his glans for teasing. Gen’s moans of delight grew louder and heated. Senku added a third finger into his ass as he bobbed his head back and forth.

“Oh damn, oh fuck, yes yes yes!” Gen howled as he came, shooting his load down Senku’s throat. ‘Oh, man Senku just sucked my dick!’ The boy was still sucking on him, even though Gen was well spent.

“I need to rest a bit, but since you seem so hungry, here is my order. Continue to play with your ass and cock, don’t stop no matter how many times you cum. If someone finds your offer to suck their dick, but save that ass for me.” The order sank in and Senku obeyed. He released Gen’s cock and went to his knees. With his legs spread he fingered his ass while his free hand pumped his cock.

Gen collected his clothes and went off to recover. He’d be back for Senku in a few hours. While he was gone, Chrome, Ginro, and Kinro came across Senku, having no idea the boy was under hypnosis and just enjoying some alone time. So when Senku offered to suck their dicks respectfully they did.

When Gen came back, Senku’s face was covered in semen, he had a huge puddle of cum of semen beneath him. His crotch and hand were covered in semen. Senku’s balls had shrunk from the numerous orgasms he’s experienced. He was hard but had nothing left to spill except clear fluid. “Haha, still at it Senku, I had a feeling deep down you were quite the pervert.” He checked and Senku’s ass was still empty and wanting. “Now time for the icing on the cake.”

-x-

Senku heard a snap and he blinked, he was standing across from Gen fully dressed. “Heh, told you I couldn’t be hypnotized.” He turned and took a step only to gasp.

“What’s the matter Senku?” Gen asked with a knowing smirk.

“Did you…?” Senku felt a large amount of cum gush out of his well-fucked ass hole. The seed ran down his legs. Gen twirled Senku’s underwear.

“I did!” He smirked. Senku was made a believer in hypnosis.

End


End file.
